Wizard of Banter
Wizard of Banter was a round shaped full body spinner. It fought in the Series 1 of Banter Wars and was hugely successful, beating the favourites The Cap'n's Merry Ship and getting to the Grand Final, finally being beaten twice. Robot History In the first round melee it fought Polly and The Cap'n's Merry Ship. Wizard of Banter stayed out while The Cap'n's Merry Ship heavily damaged Polly. Wizard of Banter then attacked Polly, tearing off some of the decoration before immobilizing it. The Cap'n's Merry Ship and Wizard of Banter continued fighting despite both already qualifying for the second round. In Round Two it fought Newell's Suit. Wizard of Banter came smashing into the front of Newell's Suit, taking some damage from the axe. Newell's Suit was then heavily damaged by the full-body spinner and tries to back away. Wizard of Banter attacks from the side while also continuing its assault on the front of Newell's Suit, damaging it further before immobilizing it. In the Heat final it fought The Cap'n's Merry Ship once again. Wizard of Banter comes straight in and chucks The Cap'n's Merry Ship onto its side, but only for the robot to self right. The Cap'n's Merry Ship fights back, causing huge damage to Wizard of Banter. The Cap'n's Merry Ship is thrown over once again by Wizard of Banter, this time onto the drop zone. It self rights but is hit by a washing machine, causing severe damage and destroying part of the srimech. The heavily damaged robots duel one another with no sight of a clear winner, until Wizard of Banter destroys one of the axes and eventually hits The Cap'n's Merry Ship so hard that it is knocked immobile. Wizard of Banter was now in the Grand Final. In the first round of the Grand Final it fought Billy-Bob Beard. Billy-Bob Beard slams into Wizard of Banter, stopping the spinner temporarily. Wizard of Banter turns around and gets the spinner spinning again where it attacks the front of Billy-Bob Beard, but Billy-Bob Beard uses this to its advantage and gets underneath Wizard of Banter with its wedge and flips it, rolling it over on its wheels before flipping it again, overturning Wizard of Banter. Billy-Bob Beard flips Wizard of Banter on its wheels again after a failed out of the arena flip. Wizard of Banter causes massive damage to Billy-Bob Beard but starts running away, only to be overturned again by Billy-Bob Beard, this time for good. Billy-Bob Beard shoves Wizard of Banter all over the place before leaving the Wizard of Banter to be counted out. Despite this loss, Wizard of Banter was allowed to have a second chance, fighting in the Loser's Melee. In the Loser's Melee it fought other Round One losers The PM's Pulverisor and Dinner Plate. Straight away The PM's Pulverisor attacks Wizard of Banter, sending it flying with every hit. Wizard of Banter foolishly tries to take on the large discs, which as expected left it to be knocked immobile. Wizard of Banter was now eliminated from the competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1: Grand Finalist *Series 1.5 : Did not enter *Series 2 : Sumo Category:Series 1 competitors Category:Robots that debut in Series 1 Category:Full body spinners Category:Heat Finalists Category:Grand Finalist Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots with spike weapons Category:Robots in the Loser's Melee